


Ultimate Writing Meme

by shanachie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: A few months ago I posted a prompt...Multi-Fandom, multi-fills... Crossover... non-canon.Read the notes!





	Ultimate Writing Meme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> So cornerofmadness did this and a couple of others and it looked like fun.
> 
> 1) Make a list of fifteen characters and keep it to yourself. (Did that).
> 
> 2) Ask y’all to post questions in the comments. (For example: “1,9, and 15 are chosen by prophecy to save the world from 4. Do they succeed?”; “Under what circumstances might 5 and 14 fall in love?”)
> 
> 3) After y’all have stopped asking questions, I’ll round up all the prompts and answer them.
> 
> ETA: y’all can leave multiple prompts... not limited to one.
> 
> ETA: This is closing in a couple of days so get your prompts in...
> 
> FINAL ETA: This is closed and I've started writing but it's going to take me a bit to fill them all... I'm leaving comments open so I know who left me what prompts. I did change it to access list only. If you leave me a prompt after 2/20/19, it will not get filled.

_7(Stiles) and 10(Darcy Lewis) are now twins. Who of the rest of the fifteen are their parents? 5(Bucky Barnes) and 3(Peggy Carter) from evil_little_dog_

Bucky Barnes never thought he’d be a house husband. He never thought he’d be happy staying at home all day (although he really wasn’t stuck in the house) making sure everything was running smoothly while his wife was the breadwinner.

That wasn’t to say he sat around all day with his feet up. He kept the house spotless and made sure dinner was on the table most nights. In addition he had two rambunctious teens to deal with on a daily basis. And, finally, he consulted with various agencies that used acronyms instead of names, including his wife’s. It _was_ a little easier with the twins at school all day, but still awkward when the school called while he was on the phone with a general.

His eyes flicked to the main house line as it buzzed. “Excuse me, General,” he said when he saw the caller ID, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but my kids’ school is calling.”

“Take it,” the general insisted. “We’ll muddle through the rest of this without you. And call you back if we need to finish the consultation.”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky agreed before quickly switching to the house line and just remembering to answer it with a “Hello?” instead of barking his name.

“Mr. Carter-Barnes?”

“Just Barnes,” he corrected. “Which one is it?” It wasn’t the nurse on the other end, who he was well-acquainted with between the different ailments of the twins. Although it was more often Stiles’s klutziness than Darcy’s allergies that prompted a call.

“Ah,” the voice paused for a moment. “Both of them. I need you to come to the school.”

Bucky rubbed his face with his free hand. “What did my kids do?”

“Would it be possible for you to come to the school?”

“I’m on my way.”

When Bucky arrived at the school, he went to directly to the office. Finding his twins sitting in the outer office didn’t really surprise him. Nor did the sheepish look on Stiles’s face or the angry look on Darcy’s. Both of them shot to their feet when they saw him. “Dad!” they started and then he couldn’t understand a word as they both tried to speak at the same time.

“Stop!” he barked, tempering his voice with just enough steel that he would be obeyed immediately. The twins froze as their mouths snapped closed and Bucky waited a moment to be sure they weren’t going to start again as soon as he asked for an explanation.

“Dad,” Stiles protested when Bucky didn’t seem inclined to ask for more information.

“Mr. Barnes?” The principal stood in the doorway to her office, waiting for Bucky to join her.

Bucky pointed with his index and pinky fingers to the chairs his twins had been sitting in when he arrived. “Sit,” he ordered. “We’ll discuss this in a minute.”

When he entered the office, the principal indicated he take a seat, and Bucky did; his eyes taking in the accolades and personal touches. “What is going on with my kids?” he asked as soon as his butt touched the chair.

“Your son felt the need to protest the bullying of one of the younger kids. Your daughter joined in. They almost incited a riot in the lunchroom.”

Bucky sighed and restrained himself from rubbing a hand over his face. “My children have been taught to stand up for themselves and others. While I don’t agree with their methods, I do agree with them standing up for someone being bullied. Of course, I also understand, you probably need to suspend them?”

“Two days.”

He nodded stiffly. “I’ll take them home.” He was still soldier enough that he wouldn’t argue with the rules of the school, even if in this situation he tended to agree with what his children did. Moving into the outer office, he motioned for the twins to get to their feet and grab their backpacks.

“Dad,” Darcy said as soon as they exited the building as if she was still going to protest what had happened.

“I don’t agree with how you handled it,” he told her. Pulling her to him, he hugged her tightly. “But I will _never_ be mad at you for standing up for someone else.”

“Does this mean we get ice cream?” Stiles asked as he clambered into their SUV.

Bucky laughed. “Nice try, but no.”


End file.
